


Just A Taste

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: The morning after the night of the confession, Ashton wants Luke to love him in the ways he's dreamed for the last decade.OrLuke fucks Ashton good morning.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Just A Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 33





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This a second part to a series I didn't plan on writing but I now have like six parts for. 
> 
> So, Here's part 2 of Just a Touch.
> 
> (Also, I'll take requests for this series thingy and/or just requests in general. Just comment what you wanna see!)

The light that was streaming in through the half open curtains was bright enough to wake Luke from one of his best nights of sleep in a long time.

His blinked away the sleep from his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Ashton.

Ashton. His Ashton.

Ashton who was half laying on top of Luke, nose buried in the crook of the taller man’s neck.

Luke felt a small smile creep onto his face as he remembered the events of last night and he couldn’t help but feel proud that he could now call this gorgeous man laying on top of him his. 

A soft snuffle snore from Ashton brought Luke back down to reality to kiss the line of Ashton’s once blond curls as he began to wake up.

“Please tell me last night was real,” Ashton’s morning voice enough to make Luke’s soft cock jump in arousal. The older man nuzzled his face deeper into Luke’s neck as if he was trying to bury himself in Luke. Trying to make it last as long as he possibly could.

“It was real. So fucking real…” Luke weaved a hand into Ashton’s hair to pull his face ip for a heavy good morning kiss.

Ashton let out a small sigh of contentment before rolling so he was fully on top of Luke, never breaking their kiss.

When they broke apart several moments later, both were panting heavily. Luke’s fingers were still tangled in Ashton’s hair, keeping them close together. 

“Morning,” he brought their lips together again for a soft kiss.

“Morning…” Ashton kissed him back with just as soft passion as he could muster without turning the kiss into the heated one he so desperately wanted. 

Luke must’ve somehow read his mind because when their lips connected for the third kiss of the morning, it was heavy with passion.

Their toungues twisted around one another after Luke broke past Ashton’s lips.

“Luke,” Ashton let out a whine when Luke let his hands fall from his hair and were placed on his hips, squeezing softly.

“What babe?” Luke’s tone was teasing as he thrust his hips up into Ashton’s, the older letting out a loud moan and letting their lips break as his head rolled back in pleasure.

“Please…” On any other day, Ashton would be so embarrassed over how easily he could come right now but God damn it, he’s wanted this for so long he’s not ashamed of his erection right now as he thrust back down into Luke.

“Please what baby?” Luke attached his lips to the exposed part of Ashton’s neck, sucking lightly to create a light bruise.

“Want you. Wanted you for so fucking long Luke…” Ashton moaned as Luke began to pepper kisses back up his neck before kissing his jaw softly. 

Slowly, Luke reconnected their lips in a kiss that said everything he never could put into words.

I want you.

I need you. 

I love you. 

Ashton found himself slowly being rolled onto his back, Luke hovering over him on his elbows. His lips had gone from soft and sweet to hard and demanding.

“For you, anything Ash,” Luke broke their kiss to bring his lips to the older man’s ear. Once the words left his mouth, he lightly bit down on Ashton’s earlobe before placing gentle kisses down towards his neck.

Luke’s hands tug at the hem of Ashton’s (Its actually his shirt that he gave Ashton last night after they spent several hours making out on the bed.)

“Can I please…” He broke off to tug the hem again to get the message to Ashton.

With a nod that Ashton would say was much too eager from him, Luke was lifting the shirt over his head with help of Ashton’s outstretched arms.

Once the fabric was off, Luke tossed it somewhere behind him before diving back in to kiss Ashton again.

“Such pretty ink,” he kissed the moons on Ashtons forearms when he broke the kiss. He kissed them all; the snake on his left bicep, the flower on his right, the “Late Late”, the heart on his left wrist, and the “5SOS” on his right.

Ashton arched into his touch when his lips moved from outer arms to the star on the inside of his arm and made their way onto his chest.

With a glance up at Ashton, Luke flicked his tongue across Ashton’s left nipple.

Ashton bucked his hips into Luke’s and let his back arch.

“Fuck Luke…” his back slowly came back to rest on the bed before Luke repeated the action.

Instead of saying something this time, Ashton just let out a low moan at the feeling.

Luke smirked up at him and moved to the other nipple before repeating the action on it.

Ashton dug his fingers into Luke’s bleach blond hair and tugged him down slightly. 

“Luke,” He tugged a little harder when Luke moved too slow for Ashton’s liking.

“So eager…” Luke’s hot breath whispered over Ashton’s stomach, causing the muscles to tense and ripple.

Luke just watched Ashton as he placed a soft kiss just above his belly button.

Instead of lifting his lips up, he slowly drug them down the flesh of Ashton’s lower stomach, stopping to nip at the top of his v-line before mouthing at the front of hAshton’s sweats. 

“Fuck. Luke. Please…” Ashton pulled harder at Luke’s hair, becoming almost desperate to have Luke take him in his mouth.

Luke very slowly pulled off the front of Ashton’s sweats, only to trail a hand slowly up the inside of his thighs. His fingers ghosted over the wet fabric where his mouth was before reaching the waistband and slipping inside. His fingers drug down the skin that wasn’t seen until the tips of them brushed Ashton’s hard cock under his boxers.

Ashton bucked his hips up, trying so hard to get Luke to wrap his fingers around him.

“Want me to touch you?” Luke teased as he slowly wrapped his warm hand around Ashton’s length. “Like this?”

“Yes! Luke please touch me like that…” Ashton would beg for it if he had too. (He thinks Luke will make him beg for it anyways so…)

The fingers around Ashton pumped up his length once before being removed from him completely.

Ashton let out a loud whimper at the loss of Luke’s touch on his skin.

“Lift your hips for me Ash,” Luke kissed his left hips as he tugged at the waistband of Ashton’s sweatpants. “Gonna take these off so I can see you…”

Ashton lifted his hips upon request and Luke easily tugged off both his sweats and his boxers, causing Ashton’s cock to spring free and curl towards his stomach.

After working his pants off all the way, Luke stood to tug his own sweats off and grab something from his bag laying by the foot of the bed before rejoining the older man on the bed once again.

“Need these. Can’t do this without them,” Luke held up a small bottle of lube and a few foil condom packets to show Ashton before placing them on the night stand between the two beds.

As soon as the things were placed on the table, Luke was moving his body back down Ashton’s so he was once again level with his cock.

Ashton watched as Luke slowly brought his hand up to wrap around him again before his eyes slid closed at the feeling.

“So pretty baby….” Luke says into Ashton’s hip as he begins to set a slow, steady rhythm with his hand.

Ashton curls his fingers into the sheets when he feels Luke’s tongue on him and his eyes snap open to watch the blond boy lick the head of his cock a second time.

“Fuck Luke. Please…please don’t tease me. Waited so long….Fuck.” Ashton didn’t get a chance to beg for long because as he spoke, Luke slowly leaned down while watching Ashton through his eyelashes and took the head of Ashton’s hard cock into his mouth.

Ashton’s hands flew up to Luke’s hair, tangling his fingers into the soft locks as he pushed his head back into the pillow.

Luke slowly hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head. 

He only sucked on the head for what felt like forever and Ashton felt like he could cry from how torturous Luke’s pace was

“Please Luke…” Ashton admits to himself that he likes begging for Luke. Likes the idea that he’s in control of what Luke gives him. But he’s is proven oh so wrong when Luke flicks his tongue over Ashton’s slit repeatably before his head drops down nearly all the way on Ashton’s cock. “Fuck.”

Ashton’s hips buck up harshly and Luke almost chokes until he adjusts his head and brings his hands to push against Ashton’s hips, effectively holding him down as Luke continues to suck him off.

Ashton can feel the heat building in his stomach, can feel it slowly reaching from the bottom of his spine down his legs and causes his toes to curl.

His fingers tighten on the sheets and he whines out in pleasure.

“Luke. Close. So close…” The heat starts building quicker when Luke hollows his cheeks even more, creating what feels like Heaven around Ashton’s cock.

There is a quick lash of Luke’s toungue on his slit when the younger man comes up for air before diving back down on Ashton.

One of Luke’s hands leaves his hips, disappearing from Ashton’s body before Ashton hears the small pop of the bottle of lube being opened. 

When the hand returns to Ashton’s heated flesh, it’s near his hole, the cool lube painting his skin as Luke circles his entrance twice before pushing a single finger inside Ashton.

The heat building in Ashton’s stomach suddenly changed to a raging fire, shooting through his veins as he arched into Luke and shot streams of cum down the other mans throat. 

Luke swallows every drop of Ashton, licking him clean before he realigns his body with Ashton’s his hand still working between Ashton’s legs.

When he feels loose, Luke adds another finger, pushing them past the outer ring of muscle slowly so he doesn’t hurt Ashton.

Because that is the last thing he wants to do. Ever.

“Can you hurry up?” Ashton is panting as he bites his lip, looking at Luke with lust blown pupals. 

“Gotta prep you first…” Luke leans down to kiss Ashton with swollen lips and Ashton moans because he can taste himself on Luke’s lips.

A third finger is added whenAshton starts pressing back onto Luke’s fingers and the older man whimpers in need.

“Almost done Ash. Don’t worry….” Luke begins trailing kisses down Ashton’s jaw and neck in hopes of distracting him from being needy for a few more moments.

Luke spreads his fingers inside Ashton and marvels at the fact that Ashton opens easily for him now.

Luke decides that Ashton has been tortured enough and he wants to fuck him now.

He pulls his fingers out and reaches over the older man to grab a foil packet from the nightstand.

He tears it open with his teeth, throwing the wrapper somewhere in the general direction of the trash can and rolled the elastic onto himself.

Reaching back over Ashton again, he positions himself between Ashton’s spread open legs and grabbed the open bottle of lube for the second time this morning.

He squirts a small amount into his hand and slowly brings it between their bodies and grips himself tightly.

Ashton watches Luke’s eyes as wraps a hand around himself and he can’t help but =feel the heat pool in his stomach again because Luke is finally going to make love to him. After ten years of waiting, Ashton is finally getting what he’s been wanting for a decade.

When Luke feels he’s slick enough, he brings his hand back up and rests his elbows on either side of Ashton’s head. He also wipes his fingers on the sheets at some point but Ashton doesn’t know when.

“Ashton…” Luke whispers in a rough voice, his tone exposing the pure want he has for the man beneath him.

Ashton just nods and bring a calf to rest on Luke’s lower back and pull him down.

‘Make love to me Luke…” He whispers back in a hoarse voice and reconnects their lips in a passionate kiss.

Luke guides himself Ashton’s entrance before breaking the kiss and locking eyes with Ashton as he pushes in for the first time.

Ashton feels the pain shoot up his spine and he feels the tears spring to the back of his eyes but he doesn’t tell Luke to stop.

And Luke doesn’t stop until his hips are pressed firmly to Ashton’a.

But Luke does kiss his cheeks where a few tears have fallen. He kisses his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, finally reaching his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“So tight Ash. Made just for me…” Luke tests the situation, rotating his hips against Ashton.

The pain still shoots up Ashton’s spine but it’s quickly becoming mixed with the feeling of immense pleasure.

“Move Luke….” His hands trail down Luke’s back, pulling Luke back against him when Luke pulls out slightly.

Luke feels Ashton’s nails bite into his lower back when he pushes back into him and he wishes the pain could go away sooner. Ashton just deserves to be fucked senseless, not ripped apart on the inside first.

But by the third thrust into Ashton, Luke can tell the pain is nearly gone. Because Ashton’s hips meet his in a sloppy rythmn.

Ashton tosses his head back against the pillow and lets out a loud moan. “Fuck Luke…”

Luke attaches his lips to Ashton’s neck as he begins a steady rhythm with his hips. 

Luke can tell when he hits Ashton’s prostate because the way Ashton clenches tightly around him is a feeling like no other.

Ashton lets his roll to the side as Luke thrust hard into him, the fire spreading in his belly becoming almost too much to handle. And Ashton knows he won’t last much longer if Luke keeps thrusting into his prostate like that. 

Ashton wraps his legs lightly around Luke’s waist and bring his hands up to scratch at Luke’s shoulder with his blunt nails.

A particular thrust hits Ashton hard enough that his back arches off the bed almost completely, his head pushing back into the pillow in pure pleasure. 

He knows that he won’t last much longer. And Luke must sense it too because he soon feels Luke’s hand wrap around his achingly hard cock and begin to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“Come on Ash. Come for me baby.” Luke drops his head into the crook of Ashton’s neck and begins to whisper the words in his ear. “Been waiting to have you come screaming my name. To have to explode because I was fucking you the way you need…”

Luke’s words were enough to make Ashton loose his control on his orgasm.

He painted Luke’s hand his lower stomach in white streaks of cum and felt Luke tense above him.

Luke came in the condom with a heavy grunt, kissing the skin just below Ashton’s ear in light pecks.

“Fuck Ash. Fuck…” his breath came in pants when he finally lost the dizzy feeling in his head.

Ashton opened his eyes which he doesn’t remember closing and tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

The arms that caged Ashton’s head in closed in and held them there for a few long moments as they just kissed.

“Was I worth the wait?” Luke asked almost nervously as he pulled out of Ashton. The older man wanted to whine at the loss of the feeling of being full.

“God yes. So worth the wait…” He watched as Luke tied the condom and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can.

Luke stood up from the bed and Ashton immediately missed the heat and weight of Luke’s body on his.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Luke slowly strut towards the bathroom.

He returned a few seconds later with a washcloth in hand and crawling back on top of Ashton to wipe him clean of his cum.

The drag of the washcloth felt nice on his heated skin and he let himself fall back onto his back again as Luke cleaned him.

When the washcloth left his skin and Ashton heard a soft thunk somewhere by the foot of the bed he opened his eyes again.

Luke was staring at him, blue eyes locked onto Ashton’s face as he stared back at Luke.

“Never thought I’d get to love you like this,” Luke Brough himself so he was propped up on his elbow on Ashton’s side, fingers stroking soft black hair.

“Never thought you’d want to love me like this,” Ashton shot back tiredly, his eyes beginning to droop closed.

Luke just smiles and drops down beside him and wrapping an arm around Ashton to pull him into his chest. Their legs tangled together and Luke pulled the sheet that wasn’t stained up to their waists before wrapping both of his arms around Ashton and bring his nose in the older man’s hair.

“Love you Ash…”He whispers into his hair as he lets himself drift back into a peaceful sleep.

———

When they meet up with rest of the band to leave later that day, Luke can’t help but loop his arm around Ashton’s waist as they walk.

JJ just grins widely at them and Calum gives them a knowing look that says not on the bus god damn it before they all shuffle back onto the bus outside the hotel.

Crystal and Michael are already on the bus, both sitting on the same side of the small kitchen table near the middle of the bus.

“Bout damn time. We’ve been waiting for ages for you four.” Michael exclaims when he hears their footsteps come up the bus stairs.

Luke rolls his eyes and grabs Ashton’s bag and hauls them back to the bunk he’s claiming for them.

“Some of us actually wanted to enjoy our day off. Sorry we didn’t fit into your schedule Mikey.” JJ ruffles his hair as she passes before plopping down on the couch and motions for Ashton to join her.

Ashton sits carefully next to her before she gives him a smile that say you better tell me what happened when no one else is around.

He just grins because he would tell her.

Their moment is ruined when Calum falls into the seat beside JJ and his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her into his lap.

“Man, I hate this bus…” he mumbled into her hair but he says it loud enough for them all to hear. “Wish we could do this whole touring thing in first class flights instead of a crappy bus.”

JJ turns to face him before whispering something into his ear.

Calum’s face lights up and he kisses her neck lightly before grinning.

“Not on the bus you two,” Luke mocks from the doorway as the bus jerks forward onto the highway. 

He makes his way to the other side of Ashton and sits down next to him.

“We won’t as long you two don’t,” JJ teases back, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
Michael chuckles from his seat at the table.

“And as long as you two don’t,” JJ turns to point a finger at Michael and Crystal.

“Aw, you’re no fun JJ,” Crystal fake pouts at the brunette and lays her blonde head on Michael’s shoulder.

Calum just chuckles at her before speaking up.

“Oh. She’s plenty of fun. For me anyways. I have no complaints,” he kissed JJ temple at his words.

Crystal makes a gagging noise and points to her mouth. 

Ashton feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and immediately leans into Luke’s touches.

“Do you think this will last?” His breath is hot on Ashton’s ear. “I just got you. Like hell I’m not touch you when I want.”

He kisses the shell of Ashton’s ear prove his point.

“Okay. How about a movie?” JJ stands up from her spot beside Calum to turn on the TV and begin flicking through Netflix.

“I like horror,” Calum states bluntly when JJ goes to the romcom section.

She playfully glares at him over her shoulder, golden brown locks tucked over the opposite one.

“Well, too bad Romeo, you’re getting a romcom,” she hits play on some movie Ashton doesn’t pay attention to because Luke has grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it over them.

They six occupant settled into their spot and began watching the movie. 

Or four of them did. 

Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton and pulled him so he was sitting in Luke’s lap.

“Maybe one day we can try this by ourselves.” He whispers into Ashton’s ear. “When we’re done with this tour, I’ll give you head while we’re watching some shitty movie, let you ride me when I’m done.”

Ashton feels himself harden at Luke’s words.

“But first, I wanna take you out on one of those cheesy dates they have. Maybe a picnic in the park. On a nice fall bay in the Midwest.” Luke pauses before he continues, “God, I want it all with you Ash. The cheesy dates, the sex, the fights. I want forever with you.”

Ashton doesn’t know what to say he just grips Luke hands that are wrapped around his waist.

He doesn’t have to say the words though. 

Luke knows.

I want forever with you too Luke.


End file.
